Secret
by iluvRossR5
Summary: I can't tell you where I went wrong. All I know is that coming here was supposed to make things better. They said I was safe here. That I was finally home. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, or the script (or their song), or anything else… I only really own Alynna Adeline Heist… Please review NICELY **

ALYNNA's PoV

I stared at the gray walls around me. The other girls were giggling in a corner, huddled around a computer. I couldn't care less about what they were talking about. The other girls, with their sparkly makeup and bubbly attitudes. The girls who felt like they had to fill every moment with a conversation, otherwise it would be "awkward". Kind of like me. God forbid there ever is a peaceful moment around here.

I was currently sitting in a corner with my back against the wall. I had my knees pulled tight to my chest, with my arms wrapped around my legs. I buried my face in my arms and closed my eyes. I wasn't the least bit tired, though. My thick, golden hair hung over my face while I sat in silence. I tried to be as still as I possibly could, but it didn't work out too well. See, I had ADHD as well as Dyslexia. I couldn't stay still to save my life, but lately I had been practicing. I was getting better, but I'm still nowhere near normal.

Finally, I gave in and started humming a song. I tapped my feet and started to sing under my breath.

"I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathin'

Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in

Cuz I got time while she got freedom

And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, noooo

What am I s'pposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

What am I s'pposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?

I'm fallin' to pie- ces, yeah; I'm fallin' to pie-ces!"

**(A.N.- that was Breakeven by: The Script, and of course, I don't own it)**

"Alynna Heist, please report to the interview office," a voice said over the intercom. Crap. I looked up to find that everyone was staring at me. A few had smirks on their faces. They all thought they were superior to me. They were convinced that they're better, because I've been stuck here the longest. I have been in this "adoption center" for about seven years. I practically grew up with these people. When my mom died in a car crash seven years ago I was sent here. As if they could replace my family. Besides, no one wanted a girl like me. I'm quiet, independent, and not exactly cheerful. Most girls came and went within no more than a couple years. It seemed like I was here to stay. Yeah, I got interviews, but I always refused when they offered to adopt me. I am not going to replace my mom with some random person I've never met before.

I got to my feet and slowly walked through the hallway. I reluctantly opened the door to find Mrs. Smith (she's in charge here) at her desk, with a stubborn-looking man sitting on the couch. The man was lean and he looked strong, but not like a body builder. He was thinner, and looked more like the running type. He had pale skin and straight hair that was somewhere in between black and brown. The trait that stuck out most, though, was his eyes. They were an intense, pale-blue. He stared at me as I walked over to shake his hand, and it felt like he could see right through me. "Hello, I'm Alynna," I said quietly. I knew the drill. You introduce yourself, talk about yourself, and they act like I should be grateful. We talked for about an hour (Well, it was more like an interview. He asked me questions and I answered, while staring at the ground.), and I learned that his name was Paul Henderson. He lived in New York and worked as an accountant. When he spoke, he used a monotone voice, and he didn't smile once. There was something about his eyes, though. They followed my ever move. He took in every word I said, as if his life depended on it. I could tell he was observant, just by the way he moved. He was still and serious, yet he also seemed thoughtful. I could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Alright Alynna, you may wait in the hall now," Mrs. Smith said in a stern voice. But she said it as if I had the option of staying in the room. I knew I didn't. I quickly turned and pushed open the heavy door. I let it fall closed behind me. Then I walked a little ways down the hall, and leaned my back against the door to the janitor's closet. I fiddled and fidgeted for a while, until I finally gave in and started pacing back and forth. I do that when I'm nervous. I wasn't worried about being adopted. I had received multiple offers in the past, but I always turned them down. I was worried about actually having to leave.

As much as I hated this place, and everyone in it, it was safe. The dull walls blocked out the pain of the real world. It kept out the sad memories, but most of all, it kept away the strange people/creatures that always found me. They never did anything, but they were creepy, and they definitely didn't look nice. Most of them followed me until I told someone. But whenever I showed someone, they told me nothing was there. Even the time in school when a freaky woman with snakes instead of legs, wouldn't leave me alone. It was like they couldn't see what I saw. The creatures always went away not long after I would tell my mom, but no one else, not even her, could see them. I was alone and I'm pretty sure they thought I was crazy.

The voice of Mrs. Smith interrupted my thoughts as she called me back into the room. I followed her as she held open the door. "Alright, so Mr. Henderson and I have discussed a few things, and in conclusion-" she was cut off by Mr. Henderson clearing his throat. "Mrs. Smith, do you mind if I speak to Alynna alone for a few minutes?" She looked shocked, but finally came to her senses and nodded. Then she left the room. No one bothered to ask me if I was okay with this, and that thought made me feel uncomfortable. I stood in a claustrophobic room with a man who was still almost a complete stranger.

He leisurely walked closer to me, in a relaxed manner. He had a sort of intimidating confidence that peeked out as he strode over to where I was standing. I couldn't help but take a small step back. I hoped he didn't notice. Unfortunately, he did. He put his hand on my shoulder, like he was trying to comfort me. "You have nothing to worry about. I just wanted to get to know you better, without _her _in the room." The way he said _her_, sort of creeped me out. "I mean, seeing as we are going to be living together," he said with a crooked smile. It wasn't really a smile, though. There was nothing happy about it. It was almost as if he was baring his teeth, getting ready to growl. I tried to smile, because if nothing else, he needed someone to show him what an actual smile looked like.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we had agreed to, umm, actually go through with the adoption." I said, trying to mimic his sickly level of confidence. He put a confused look on his face, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Well, if you don't want to go through with this there are always other options," he said, withdrawing his hand and pulling something out of his pocket. I didn't realize what it was, until it was too late to run. He pushed me against the hard wall and my head hit with a dull thud. I groaned as my vision went blurry. Then he put the pocketknife under my chin and dug it into my skin. "Stop, please!" I tried to yell. It came out as a whisper.

"Now, honey, what were you saying about not coming home with me?"

"No-nothing"

"You wouldn't be so cruel as to make a poor old guy like me live alone. Would you?"

He dug the knife harder into my skin and I was sure I was bleeding now. "N-no" I whispered. "Good," he said, withdrawing his knife. "Tell anyone and you won't live to see their reaction."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Sorry this doesn't include camp half blood. I'm sort of working up to that point, so it may be a couple chapters until I introduce the demigods. Again, I apologize for this chapter being so choppy, the next one will be better! ... maybe ;)**

**I don't own PJO or Honda Civic or anything else (duhhh)**

ALYNNA's PoV

I looked out the tinted window of an unfamiliar Honda Civic and watched the cars on the opposite side of the street pass by. I wonder what my life would be like if I was riding with them? I have no way of knowing, but based on my current situation, I'm guessing that their cars would be much more pleasant than this one. And it's not necessarily the car. It's the driver I have a problem with. I'm a coward. Now I'm paying for it by riding to an unfamiliar city with a dangerous stranger. Did I mention that no one else knows there's something wrong with him?

After his stunt with the knife (which no one knows about except me), Mr. Henderson waited in that room, while I packed up the few things I owned. It took about forty-five minutes total to gather my things, tell everyone goodbye, and reluctantly getting into Mr. Henderson's car, all while trying to hold back tears. I wouldn't miss anyone there, but I would miss sitting alone in my corner. I would miss being a little too familiar with my surroundings. Anything's better than my current situation.

Neither one of us has said a word since I got in his car. And it wasn't the least bit awkward. Actually, it was rather terrifying. Then again, if you think about it, I don't necessarily want to talk to him, so it's probably better this way. Right now, I wanted more than anything to forget my problems. I just wanted to fall asleep. I leaned back and closed my eyes, but it didn't help. I could feel him watching me through the rear view mirror, and just the thought of looking back into his icy eyes terrified me. I kept my eyes closed.

ARTEMIS' PoV

"M-my lady?" asked a nervous voice. I sighed. "Come in my dear. Do not be afraid," I said from inside my enchanted huntress tent. In walked a nervous looking Phoebe. I am a goddess. Not much worries me. Except, when one of my most essential hunters looks absolutely tortured with worry, I couldn't help but worry myself. "Lady Artemis, something's wrong with A. Adeline," whispered Phoebe in a nervous voice. Out of all the things I was expecting to come out of Phoebe's mouth, this was one thing I wasn't prepared for. Nothing could hurt her. Not in the place I sent her. Why, it's protected and camouflaged with my most powerful magic. The only way is if she were to – "She was captured," admitted Phoebe. A look of shame was spread across her youthful face. I put my hand on her shoulder. "How?" I said urgently. "A male," she said in disgust. "She's been adopted by a mortal."

No. This could not have happened. It was so well protected. All monsters were forbidden from going within ten miles of the place. I never would have thought a mortal could make her leave. This was something I definitely had not prepared for. "Where is she now?" I demanded. Phoebe looked at the earth beneath her. "I do not know, my lady." This was bad. This was very bad. "I won't let you down, though! I swear I will try my hardest! I will immediately start tracking this revolting man, my lady," she assured me. I sighed.

"Phoebe, that would be wonderful. I have no doubt you are capable of this task." She smiled. "However, it is not the man that is important to me. Yes, we will avenge Adeline's capture. First, however, we must find Adeline. As you are my greatest, and most experienced tracker, I need you to find her. But first, you need to tell Abigail," I urged. This was extremely important. I didn't want to think of the consequences that would come with other gods finding out about A. Adeline. She could be killed by monsters. I would be severely punished. I, as well as my brother, because, he hasn't claimed her and the poor girl is 15 years old. It's not his fault, though. Actually, it kind of was. It's a long story.

My hunters and I came across Adeline and her mother in the woods about eight years ago. They both looked bruised and haggard, with tangled hair and ripped clothing. We found them and they told us they had been in a car crash, so we healed them. I spoke with Abigail, the mom, and found out that her daughter, Alynna, was a demigod. They had been running from a monster when they ran into a tree in the middle of the night. I confessed I was Artemis and she broke down in tears. The poor lady said that my arrogant brother had fallen in love with her, and they had a baby. She said in between sobs that he wanted to name her Alynna, but she loved the name Adeline. She said it was beautiful and unique, but she loved Apollo and let him choose the first name. For a little while, they had been a happy family. Apollo told her that he wasn't supposed to stay since he was a god, but he loved her, so he'd promised he would secretly visit them. He told her about Camp Half-Blood, and monsters, and all the other details. Except the day after, Apollo left them. They hadn't seen him since that day, and Abigail had never gotten over it.

She was angry and upset, but she loved her daughter, so she hid it. She never told Alynna she was a demigod, though. She wanted her daughter to have a few more years of peaceful ignorance. I had sat with Abigail that night, and learned that she secretly hated Apollo. I could sympathize. My brother was hard to be around sometimes. I let her get out her frustration, and then offered to let her join the hunt. I explained she would be immortal unless she broke her oath or fell in battle. I told her that she wouldn't be able to stay with Alynna, but I would protect her. She agreed and repeated the oath, but she didn't want Alynna to know. My solution: the adoption center. I tweaked Alynna's memory and placed magical enchantments around the adoption center. Then, we left the forest, with one more hunter than before. Abigail's only request was to call her daughter Adeline. She was done with Apollo.

I'm the one that hid Adeline away from anything to do with the gods. But, I hadn't planned on this happening. I had even gone so far as to mess with her emotions, so she wouldn't ever want to leave. It just didn't make sense. There's no way a_ mortal _could change her mind. Something weird was going on here.

I left my tent and snapped my fingers. It shrunk into a small silver box, which I slid into my pocket. My hunters were all inside their tents, which were in a crescent surrounding my own. "Girls," I called. My call was answered within about ten seconds, as all my hunters surrounded me. "We have a problem," I admitted as I met each and every one of their eyes. Abigail's were red and puffy from crying. There were about twelve girls total. Like me, they were all wearing white shirts, silver jackets, leather pants, and black combat boots. "We have a problem." I admitted. Worried looks spread across their faces, and I'm sure they matched my current expression. "Adeline is gone. She was somehow persuaded to leave the foster home by a mortal man." I was responded with a few gasps and looks of shock, but they mostly remained silent. A tear ran down Abigail's cheek and the girls tried to comfort her. "Do you know who he is?" asked Thailia. I shook my head. "Nor do we know where he's taking her." I grabbed my shimmering silver bow, and made sure it was ready for the hunt. "Let's go find out."

**Okay, so if you don't get it, my main character's name is Alynna Adeline Heist. Her dad's Apollo, he chose the name Alynna. Her mom's a mortal who is now a hunter of Artemis (Abigail), and she chose the name Adeline. Apollo broke Abigail's heart, so she prefers to call her daughter Adeline. Sorry if the whole "name switching" thing is confusing. Just remember, Alynna and Adeline are the same person! **


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Sorry, this chapter kind of drags on. Plus there are no familiar demigods in it (again)… lol… I don't own PJO (obviously)

ALYNNA'S PoV

"Wake up," grumbled a low voice. I opened my eyes to find that I was still in the car. _His_ car. I looked out the tinted window and saw that we were in a city. New York City to be exact. I got my stuff out of the trunk and followed Mr. Henderson to his apartment. We walked in and rode the elevator to the seventh floor. Then he led me to his apartment. It was a pretty good sized apartment. Better than I had expected at least. The living room lead to the kitchen, and from there, a hallway connected two bedrooms and two tiny bathrooms.

Mr. Henderson told me the first door on the left was mine, and left me to unpack my stuff. Surprisingly, this place seemed clean and organized, but it definitely didn't feel like home. Even though Mr. Henderson pretended like his whole stunt-with-the-knife thing never happened, I didn't let my guard down. I kept my things in my suitcase and hid it in the closet. Then I closed the door and sat on my twin bed. It had a light purple comforter that matched the pale gray walls. It was a simple room, with a dresser, nightstand, bed, and one window. The view wasn't much. You mostly saw the sides of other buildings, but in the corner, you could see a tiny fraction of the loud city. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to sleep at night.

TWO WEEKS LATER….

I stared at the ceiling of my small bedroom, listening for footsteps in the hallway. Every night since I've gotten here, I stay awake until I hear_ him_ go to bed. Then I know it's safe. Except tonight, they didn't come. Normal people probably wouldn't think anything of it. Maybe he fell asleep in the living room, or was watching a movie or something. My ADHD kept me awake, though. I couldn't hear the TV on, but if I listened really hard, I could hear him doing something in the kitchen. A random clatter every once in a while. The muffled thud of his footsteps. A creaky floor.

Maybe he was just doing the dishes. I really had no way of finding out. Mr. Henderson had been nice enough, ever since I got here. He was polite, and treated me with respect. He was very quiet, though. It was weird how he never talked to me about things like school or activities. It was summer, so school didn't start for another month and a half, but he hadn't even mentioned it. All I knew was what he told Mrs. Smith back at the adoption center: I could attend Goode High School in August. Apparently it was nearby.

He hadn't introduced me to anyone, though. No neighbors, no friends, nobody. He said I was free to explore the city, as long as I didn't go too far, but he didn't give me directions to anyplace I would want to visit. I didn't want to get lost, so I mostly stayed close to the apartment during the day. He worked until about 5, then came home and made dinner. Every. Single. Freaking. Day. He had a strict schedule that he always followed, and it was excruciatingly boring. He left me home all day, and left me a phone number to call if I needed anything. I wouldn't call him if an angry prisoner was trying to break down the door.

I was pretty much on my own. I mean, he always cooked, and left stuff in the fridge for me to eat, but he was always very… distant, I guess you could say. He kept to himself, but made sure I was fine. There weren't any established rules. Mr. Henderson doesn't talk much. I wouldn't ever ask to go to a party or anything (in my dreams, I have no friends and no social life) though. Life with him was pretty much awkward silence, all the time. Except at times, if you stopped to think about it, it was actually quite freaky.

Anyways, back on the topic. Mr. Henderson was breaking his schedule. He should've gone to bed like fifteen minutes ago. I really wanted to see what he was up to, but I was terrified of what would happen if I got caught spying on him. There weren't a whole lot of good hiding places, and even though the city was noisy, I had a feeling he would still be able to hear me.

I sort of just laid there fidgeting for a while, until I pretty much couldn't take it anymore. I still hadn't heard Mr. Henderson come down the hallway, _and what the heck was he doing in there_? I slowly sat up and pulled back the covers. I swung my feet over the edge of my bed and slowly lifted myself onto the ground. I tip-toed to my door, which was cracked so I could just barely see where I was going. Slowly, I peeked out into the hallway. Nothing out of the ordinary. I couldn't see into the kitchen, though.

I knew it was risky, but I couldn't help myself. I slowly pushed open the door, just a little farther. I stuck my head into the crack between the door and the wall and tilted my head toward the kitchen. I was met with a pair of eyes staring at me from behind the kitchen counter. My breath caught in my throat. He had immediately seen me. So much for being secretive.

Mr. Henderson motioned for me to come to the kitchen, so I did. There I found him standing behind the counter, only a few feet away from out kitchen table, which was set with a tablecloth and empty wine glasses. _Two_ to be exact. Next to him, on the counter, was a green glass bottle that looked slender and tall. Wine. I'm willing to bet he's already drunk.

"Come on sweetheart, have a drink."

"No, really, I'm okay."

"I insist."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Come on baby, you'll love it!"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Try it."

"No thank you."

"Take one drink. ONE drink. Come on-"

"NO!" I cut him off. This conversation had been going on for a good ten minutes now, and it's getting old, fast. He had ordered me to sit, and then picked up his wine bottle. I was not about to drink what he just poured in my glass. His cheeks were flushed, and he seemed a little off balance, but he made his way over. He brought the glass bottle with him. I jumped out of my chair and made sure to keep eye contact the whole time. He smirked, but it looked weird on his drunken face. Almost- sort of, scary. Like when you know the insane prison escapee in the ice cream truck is trying to be friendly.

"Yes," he whispered, just enough for me to hear. I backed up, thinking I would be backing into the hallway. I was expecting the soft sensation of the carpet, when my head hit the wall. I really needed to pay better attention. Mr. Henderson set the bottle down. He just laughed, throwing his head back in the process, as he strode over to me. I wanted to run, but it was like my feet were sinking into the floor. In his hand he carried my full glass of wine. He had me cornered.

Faster than you would've expected, he was at my side. His hand reached out to stroke my cheek, but I slapped it away quickly. He growled, and grabbed me by the hair, yanking it towards the floor. My head tilted back painfully, and my chin pointed towards the ceiling. I opened my mouth to yell for help, but Mr. Henderson was quicker than I thought. He poured the drink down my throat before I could close my mouth. He literally dumped the wine into my mouth, and a bitter taste ran down my throat. I tried not to choke as the excess liquid ran down the sides of my face and onto the floor. You could hear the dripping. I swallowed the rest, than began to cough. I was still choking when he came back, this time with the whole bottle.

I ran for my room, but now it was obvious that he wasn't drunk yet, because he caught me. I know I seem pathetic, but I'm still sort of choking on alcohol. He tilts my head back and pries my mouth open again, but slightly more gently this time. With more control he slowly pours the wine into my mouth, making sure I'm able to swallow. After all the coughing, I'd rather drink than choke again. It just kept coming, though. I could feel it running down my throat, as he continued to empty the bottle into my mouth. He had let go of my hair, at least, but he kept my jaw open and tilted back. In the other hand he held the bottle, letting every last drop come out.

My brain felt kind of fuzzy as he took me by the hand and lead me to the end of the hall. We went into a room with a big bed in the center. It hurt to think, and my vision was sort of distorted. Somehow, I am now on the bed. He starts playing with the buttons on his shirt, and then climbs on the bed with me. Finally, I give in and just close my eyes. I didn't really feel like doing anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

** A.N.: I obviously don't own the Percy Jackson books. The song in this is "How to Save a Life" by: The Fray. I don't own that either! Enjoy!**

ALYNNA'S PoV

I open my eyes slowly, but everything looks wrong. The room is unfamiliar and really bright. It hurts my eyes, so I have to squint. I let out a soft moan as I sit up. My whole body is sore, but my head is the worst. I have a killer headache and there is this terrible pounding. Ughhh. I realize I'm on a bed with a black comforter, and chills run up my body. No wonder, I think as I look down and find that I don't have any clothes on. I couldn't remember why, though. It hurt just to try. I give up on thinking as I lay back down. My head hits the pillow with a soft thud, but even that hurts. I turn over, so that I'm on my stomach, only to find a man lying next to me. His eyes are shut, and his breathing is soft. I stifle a scream as I try, unsuccessfully, to get the hell out of this bed. I end up just tangling myself in blankets.

The man next to me rolls over, but miraculously stays asleep. I slowly get control of myself and quickly get out of bed. I run out of the room and into the hallway, my legs stiff and sore, and my head throbbing. I quickly run into my room and close the door (which sounded louder than it should have been). Then I leaned my back against it, and slowly slid to the floor. Then I wrap my arms around my knees and lay my head down gently.

My brain feels groggy, and the light is way too bright, burning my eyes. The sun shone in through the window and warmed my bare skin. The sensation felt oddly comforting. But that isn't the point. I can't remember anything from last night, and my head hurts like hell. I listen for a while, but I don't hear anything, so I figure he must still be asleep. I slowly stand and find some clothes and shoes to put on. Then I take some Advil and sit down on my bed.

Now I'm not stupid, but in my defense it does hurt to think. I know I need to get away from here, though. I know it's not good to wake up naked with an old guy sleeping next to you. I know I probably have a hangover. I can put the pieces together, but I don't particularly want to see the picture it makes. It's definitely not pretty.

First things first, though. I need to get out of here. I grab my drawstring backpack from the closet and throw in all my money, as many pairs of clothes I can fit, and the rest of my few belongings. My toiletries are still in the bathroom, but I don't think it's worth the risk to go find them. Thankfully, the fire escape is outside of my window. I open it and flinch at the rusty creaking noise it makes. I continue to force open the window then quickly climb out and on to the fire escape. I close it, and then I painfully make my way down seven flights of stairs with sore legs.

But when I reach the sidewalk, I don't stop. I run until I reach the corner, and I don't look back. I finally stop to catch my breath, and realize that I have no idea where I'm going. All I know is that I can't go back. With that lovely thought, I continue to run. I turn numerous corners, and cross a couple streets, but I don't keep track of where I'm running. I'm panting, sweating, and gasping for air, when I finally stop. I pretty much double over, clutching my aching stomach. I try to work out multiple cramps, but they just won't go away. My mouth is dry, but I don't have any water. I probably should have eaten something before I left. All I can think about is how stupid I am. Now I'm lost in a crowded city with no food, no water, and no help.

I try to hold back the tears, but a few spill over and run down my cheek. I sit down against a wall and take off my backpack. I dig in it until I find my iPod. Music always makes me feel better. I stick the ear buds in my ears and close my eyes, determined to forget the mess I'm in. I probably look like a freak show, but at the moment, I'm not sure that I care.

Time passes, and it gets a little warmer, but I still sit against the wall of a building. I just don't feel like getting up, though. It requires too much effort. People stare as they walk by, but no one says anything. No one stops to help the poor girl who's all alone, crying at the corner. But eventually, the tears stop. Probably because I'm so dehydrated.

I don't know how long has passed. I don't know what time it is. It's still daylight, though, when I finally pick myself up off the ground, and decide to keep walking. The last thing I need is for _him_ to find me. I don't dare run, though. The last thing I need to do is pass out from dehydration or exhaustion. I decide to look around in some shops. I know what you're thinking. _She's so stupid! She's stranded in a busy city with nowhere to stay tonight, and she's going shopping?_ To answer your question; yes, yes I am.

I find a small café on a nearby corner and buy a sandwich and some water. When I'm refueled, I wander around, going in random shops and looking at clothes, accessories, and whatever else they have to sell. Finally, I came across a music store. I just couldn't help myself. I knew I had to go in.

A pretty lady with long, curly blonde hair and a cowgirl hat greeted me as I walked through the door. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. She seemed friendly enough.

"Hi dear, what can I help you with today?"

"Oh, I was just looking."

"How sweet! Do you play any instruments?"

"Umm, yeah. I can play guitar, piano, bass, and I sing a little." I admitted, while blushing. I'm not really embarrassed by playing instruments, but every time someone asks me that question, I feel like I'm bragging. I never took lessons, or anything. In fact, I taught myself how to play all of these instruments. I didn't do it for success, though. I did it because it was calming. Whenever I feel sad or angry, music always makes it better. When no one is there for me, music always is. In a way, it's like having an imaginary friend , but better.

The saleslady smiled at me, and something shone in her eyes. It almost looked like, I don't know, excitement. Maybe anticipation. She came a little closer to me, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like to play?"

Normally I would, but something about this woman didn't seem right. She didn't do anything wrong, but she just didn't feel, _safe_, though. She sensed my hesitation.

"Oh come on dear, just one song!"

"Umm, I don't know, I kind of need to go…"

"One song, I insist!" she said, in a voice that was sweet, yet commanding. Honestly, it felt kind of like a threat.

"Okay."

She led me over to a shiny black piano, and pulled up a bench for me to sit on. I sat down on it, and made myself comfortable. I thought of a song I knew how to play, and then took a deep breath. Soon enough, I was ready to play. The saleslady just watched in excitement. She seemed a little_ too_ excited though. Reluctantly I placed my hands on the keys and began to play.

"_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life"_

I stopped and looked at her. She had a huge smile on her face. She slowly walked over to me, so we were only a few feet away. "You have a beautiful voice, daughter of Apollo," she whispered softly. I had no idea what she was talking about, but that really wasn't what I was worried about at the moment. Because right before my eyes, her perfect legs were turning into a mismatched mess. One seemed to be made out of some sort of metal, while the other almost looked like the leg of a donkey. I immediately stood up and backed away, resisting the urge to scream. I had absolutely no idea what was happening, and it was freaking me out. I'm starting to wonder if they put something weird into that sandwich I ate.

I looked at her face, and immediately regretted it. Her eyes were now glowing red, and two sharp fangs peeked out from under her top lip. She was like an animal, poised to pounce, as I continued to back up. "You really thought you could fool me?" she cackled. "Ha! No matter. I eat well today!" she screeched. I turned and ran for the door, but she crashed onto my back before I even made it half way. I could feel her nails digging into my back as I hit the floor face first. Something sharp pierced my neck, and then everything went black.

ARTEMIS' PoV

We have been all over the United States, but my hunters and I still haven't found Adeline. We went to the Adoption Center, only to find she was now in New York, with someone named Paul Henderson. I would take care of him later. We hunted him down, and found him in an apartment in NYC, but Adeline wasn't there and he was asleep. I could tell just by looking in her room that she had run away.

We searched the obvious places, like central park, and the school she would attend, but there was no sign of her. Finally, we began looking in stores. My hunters and I split up and asked all the clerks if they had seen a fifteen year old girl with golden-blond hair, blue eyes, and no parents. For about an hour, everywhere we went showed no sign of her, until we went in the café. They had said someone like that came in around lunch.

We found her within the next five minutes. Sonic Boom. It was a small store that sold instruments and musical equipment. The answer couldn't have been more obvious. Except I could sense something was wrong from all the way down the street. I called to my hunters through my thin silver ring. They worked as walkie-talkies. Within a minute they were all here. We prepared our weapons then burst through the doors of the store.

What I saw enraged me. Adeline was lying face down on the floor, with an _empousa_ on her back. Its fangs were embedded in her neck, and she looked sickly pale. My arrow landed through the monster's chest, and it dissolved into a filthy pile of yellow dust. I snapped my fingers and the dust disappeared.

We rushed over to Adeline, and thank goodness, she was still alive. She was unconscious and severely needed more blood, but nothing that we couldn't fix. We set up camp and got to work, healing and repairing her fragile body. Soon enough she was back to normal, and dressed in a silver huntress dress.

I placed my hands on her forehead and her stomach, and closed my eyes, completing the procedure. Except, something was wrong. My muscles tensed up, and I moved closer towards her stomach. I thought back to the apartment. How Paul Henderson had no clothes on. How the other side of his bed was unmade. How she ran away. I gasped. She couldn't be.

My hunters surrounded me as I put both hands on her stomach. I moved my ear directly next to her stomach, and listened, letting my senses take control. No mortal could have done this. It would've been way, _way_ too early in the process to even get a small sign. I knew, though. Adeline was pregnant.


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Alright, I know everyone hates these. Trust me, I do too. This one is needed, though. A week ago my computer got a virus that wiped out my harddrive. It erased everything, including all of my stories and plans. I, being my stupid self, didn't back them up, so they're gone. I don't have them memorised. All in all, this story isn't going anywhere anymore. I'm debating on whether or not I should erase it or not, because I'm going to stop writing it. I started a new story (see my profile for a sneak peek) and that is what I will be working on. Maybe I will eventually go back to this one, you never know, but for now I'm going to stop writing it. Sorry readers *bows head in shame*. I've become one of those annoying writers who starts a story and doesn't finish it!


End file.
